Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. For example, many mobile telephones now include cameras that are capable of capturing still images and video images.
In low light situations, many cameras rely on a flash to provide supplemental light to the scene to improve the image quality of a resultant photograph. But if the flash is fired and image data for the photograph is captured while a person in the image field is blinking, then the resultant representation of the subject in the photograph will appear with his or her eye shut or partially shut.